


Attending to His Needs

by LourenskiAnne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Wears Lingerie, Frustrated Levi, Lapdance, M/M, Mysterious Eren Yeager, Prostitution, Rent Boy Eren, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Short Story, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ereri, office worker levi, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LourenskiAnne/pseuds/LourenskiAnne
Summary: Levi needed to unwind. He hadn't had a good lay in a long while and unfortunately for him, while he was in the mood for sex, he lacked the patience for an actual relationship.He was also in the mood for something different. That's how he ended up calling the pretty young man whose pictures online caught his attention. Because, why not ?





	1. Whim

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut story I write in english. It will be short and hopefully decent. I'll do my best. \o/
> 
> Point out any grammar mistakes you find. That helps me to improve my writing.
> 
> Enjoy !

What was he doing ? Did he really want to do it ?  
He tried to picture himself with another man. He wondered how it would feel, tried to determine whether he could enjoy it or not. Levi was an experienced man. If he decided to go through with this idea, he certainly wouldn't be awkward. No, that wasn't how he was. He needed to make sure he wanted to try it out and make it an enjoyable experience.

Levi was the type who never settled down. He was often described as someone hard to put up with, sometimes even insufferable. He has long given up on a serious relationship. All of his past ones ended bad, not even a friendship with the other party remained. He was a complicated person. He no longer believed there was someone out there who could deal with his complexity. Not that he was shook by this. In fact, he'd rather be alone than to take shit from people who weren't willing to keep up with him in a relationship.

 

So he rented prostitutes everytime he needed to get off. His standards were high, thought. Very high. So high that some of them had to be dumped outside of the hotel room once he had a peek of what was hidden underneath sultry clothes. But most of the time they did bear with with him. They had to, if they wanted to see any profit coming out of it.

 

He was resting against the headboard of his bed, freshly brewed cup of tea in hand and a laptop in his covered lap. He tapped boringly at the touchpad. The familiar website opened on a private tab wasn't proving to be helpful that night. He had already rented most of the women available who he could possibly take an interest in. He didn't have anything against them, at least the ones who were clean, descreet, and could get the job done. He was just craving something different, new. And none of the dazzling girls displayed on the screen could provide him that.

His eyes scanned through the site's tabs, looking through the listed options. Until he placed his cursor over one he never considered clicking before.

This site did not advertise services from female prostitutes only. Males were available too.  
And as far as he knew, there weren't any gender restrictions as long as both parties were willing. He paused, pondered.

He clicked the tab anyway. If anything, only out of curiosity.

He scrolled down the page with a frown. He dared to let his imagination wander, trying to create a mental image of another male he could feel sexually attracted to. His "ideal type". He didn't succeed. It was something that never occurred to him before. He couldn't simply decide what he liked on a man on the spot. He had to give the matter some thought.

He had to give up searching for now, it seemed. He had no choice but to jerk it off all by himself until something better came up. To him, the guys on his screen were nothing more than the typical dream of fiesty, middle-aged women. The muscular, athletic type of man those ladies liked to parade with in front of their envious friends. He snorted at the thought. He was in his thirties already, but if there was something he prided himself on, it was the fact that none of his girlfriends needed one of those men. Not when they were with him, at least. He was sure that if they tolerated him that one extra month, it was because they wanted to parade him around. He was a lot shorter than he would like to be, but he was still attractive. And he was good in bed. Too bad that good looks and a nice dick weren't enough to keep anyone around if you're an asshole by nature.

 

He finished his tea and set the cup on the nightstand. He placed his laptop on the sheets next to him and stretched his legs.  
Just as he clicked the X icon to close the page, something caught his eye. He didn't have the chance to focus on the picture that got his attention, couldn't react in time as the browser closed before he could give it a second glance.

 

 _Goddamnit_. Happened all the time.

 

He thought it would be best to just let it pass. It probably wouldn't look as good if he looked properly at it. But he had to make sure. Scowling, he retrieved the laptop and opened the history. A glimpse of brown hair and tanned skin made him look through the whole page again. And he found it, after some minutes of searching. He clicked the picture to expand it and gulped.

 

 _My, my. What do we have here_ , he thought.

 

He examined the pictures intently. Now he knew why this male in particular piqued his interest. He stood out from all the rest. He did not possess exaggerated masculinity or features. He was just appealing. And that was it.

 

Maybe he wasn't so out of luck like he initially thought.

 

He looked younger than Levi. Not that he minded, as long as the boy was of legal age to be offering sex in exchange for money.

His hair was indeed brown, a chocolatey tone. It was short, with a parted fringe threatening to fall over his eyes. Eyes that unfortunately Levi couldn't see, since they were covered by a black lace band. He guessed that was the youth's way to preserve his identity the best he could while still being able to use his handsome, delicate face to draw in costumers. It did the trick, since Levi himself was starting find the young man charming, alluring. Not because of the subtle detail of the lace band only. Levi swallowed thickly as his eyes roamed over the young man's body. Fit but slim, elegant. The caramel skin covering slender muscles was also tempting. Just like his small, plump lips were, moistured and slightly parted as the boy posed for the photo. He was lifting his shirt seductively to expose his toned abdomen and nipples. To top it off, the leather pants he wore were unbuttoned and hung dangerously low on his hips. And as if the sight of those prominent hipbones wasn't enough to make money rain, there was a full-length mirror behind him. Levi's eyes were graced with a sneak peek of the young man's bare, perky ass, that being the purpose of the mirror and the loose pants, to expose in an almost accidental way. An interesting detail. Very subtle.

 

Levi ran a hand through his raven locks and scratched at the back of his head. _Now_ he was interested. He wasn't sure what that made of him in terms of sexual orientation yet, but he was willing to try and know what being with another man, and dominating him, felt like. And he could imagine this particular male under him, on his knees for him. The thought made something stir under his pajama pants, but he was determined to will it down as he scrolled to this boy's info page. Apparently he was very secretive, providing only a phone number. Possible clients would have to go as far as to call him for more information if they were interested in his services.

Levi checked the time. 21:30. He presumed it couldn't be too late to be calling a rent boy, so he grabbed his phone from the nightstand, careful not to knock his empty teacup over. He dialed the number, but not before he set his caller ID to anonymous. He pressed the phone to his ear and waited. He went over the pictures one more time, downloading the one that made him contact a male prostitute for the first time.

 

" _Hello ?_ "

 

Levi was momentarily startled, having been slightly distracted when the other picked up. He frowned at the tone of voice he was greeted with. It sounded way less friendly and inviting than what he was used to from sex workers. He decided not to pay it much mind at the moment. He cleared his throat and, without hesitation, he spoke.

 

"I've seen the pictures online and I am interested. Am I talking to the one offering the services ?"

 

" _You are. What is it you want to know ?_ "

 

The young man's voice didn't sound irritated nor pleased. It just lacked the flirty tone he was used to. Levi didn't know if he should feel disappointed or glad that he was spared the awkward, pointless flirting.

 

"I want to know how old you are and what the condition of your body is."

 

The line went silent for a brief moment. Most people would be more interested in discussing prices first. Some didn't even care about the state of the body they were using as long as they could get off. It was what he valued the most, however. He hoped the response would be to his liking.

 

" _Twenty-one. Good. Tight, clean and healthy. You don't need to worry about that. And speaking of clean, I don't do anything natural. You'll have to wear a condom, even if all you want is a blowjob. Kissing on the mouth and leaving marks isn't allowed either. That isn't negotiable._ "

 

_Straight to the point, huh ?_

Just how he liked it.

 

Levi raised an eyebrow and hummed his approval. He didn't mind the rules one bit. If anything, they made of this young man the cleanest sex worker he had ever come across. He really appreciated that, it was relieving even.

 

"That is not a problem. At all. Now tell me. What can you do, your prices, all of that."

 

" _I do nearly everything. Oral is 150, anal is 500. It will be more expensive if you want to be the one penetrating, though. Which one will it be ?_ "

 

Levi closed his eyes and considered his options. This kid was expensive, for goodness sake. But then the same image from earlier, of the young man in the pictures bent under him, returned. Along with an uncomfortable and familiar stir on his lower half.

Was he really that desperate for a good lay ?

 

"I'll top." He said, with confidence. He could swear he heard the boy swallowing before continuing.

 

" _Then that'll be 650. If you want the complete service, it'll be 900. That includes a blowjob and penetrative sex, plus foreplay and bonus entertainment, if you have a kink you would like me to indulge or something like that. I can bring toys if you want and don't have them, but you'll have to pay for that too. The only thing that's free are the condoms, which I always have with me. It's your choice now._ "

 

The raven rubbed his face with his hand that wasn't holding the phone. He didn't know what he should feel more incredulous about. The fact that he was about to rent a guy way younger than him, or the fact that said guy spoke about it with the same neutrality one would use to describe vegetables at a grocery store. Probably the fact that this whim of his would make a dent on his savings.

 

Might as well make the most out of it.

 

"I'll take the complete pack."

 

There was another pause and the other sounded just a bit surprised when he spoke again.

 

" _Do you have any preferences then ?_ "

 

"I'm in for anything at this point. Do what you do best. Surprise me."

 

" _Okay then. I would still be able to meet you tonight if you were close, but if that's not the case, I will only be available in three days._ "

 

Fuck it. As shameful as it was, he prayed that he was close and could get to him before he started to regret considering all of this. He didn't even care if it wasn't in a hotel like he always preferred. His money was halfway out the window already.

 

"I live in Trost. Can you come now ?"

 

" _Lucky you. Text me your address. I'll try to be there in less than two hours._

 

And just like that their conversation was over. Levi hurried to text the other his address. It only took seconds to get a reply, the boy saying he just needed to prepare for their encounter, but should still be able to arrive in two hours or less. Levi went to prepare himself, taking a shower and dressing himself with presentable clothes.

He sat on his bed, hair dripping as he waited. He pulled his wallet out of the nightstand's drawer and stared at it. What was he doing ? He shook his head at his own imprudence.

There was no turning back now. Time to kiss his wallet's contents goodbye.


	2. Tempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments !
> 
> Here is the second chapter. No smut yet, but for those who were anxious to know how they would interact, this is how things develop between them right before jumping to the sexy stuff.
> 
> As always, point out any grammar mistakes so I can fix them.
> 
> I hope it lives to your expectations. \o/

Levi laid on his back while he waited. He was careful not to move around too much. He just finished making his bed. It was all neat and ready, he didn't want to get the sheets wrinkled and start the task all over again.

Not that they would stay unwrinkled for long. He just wanted to make a good impression.

He always did. Nothing new or special there.

  
Then why was he tenser than a corpse at its funeral ?

  
He stared at the ceiling, counting how many patches were in need of new painting. He would need to ask Farlan to help him with that. Tomorrow. Because tonight he would be too busy to be thinking about such things.

  
Checking his phone one more time, he presumed his company would be knocking on his door at any moment. It's been nearly two hours since they talked. Levi let himself relax and waited patiently. Had he not been expecting the brunette, he could have fallen asleep as he was.

But soon, the sound of a car being parked somewhere near his house made him leave his comfortable spot. He got up and approached the room's window, pulling at the curtain just enough to see what was going on outside.  
He could see the car was parked right in front of his garage. It wasn't anything too flashy, a simple car of a dark blue color. Or maybe it was black. He couldn't tell. The limited light coming from the light posts wasn't enough for him to have a clear view. It was enough, however, for him to see a lean figure with short brown hair getting out of the car and slamming its door shut. Levi watched him stand there for several minutes, the brightness of a screen in the boy's hands telling him he was fiddling with his phone. When he was done, he started walking towards the door and Levi stepped away from the window, leaving his room and heading downstairs. He placed his hand on the knob, waiting a few seconds after the doorbell rang before opening it.

He took a deep breath and tried to appear as casual as possible. He swallowed his anxiety and opened the door.

He wasn't that desperate, after all.

  
Or was he ?

 

If his stomach had been doing flips in the last couple of hours, it was in that moment that it downright chose to drop to the floor. Metaphorically. Because if he was one of those science anatomy dolls a certain coworker of his possessed, all of his plastic organs would have popped out of him and he would be scrambling around the retrieve them.

And not for the worst reasons either.

Because, _damn_.

  
Only two words occupied his thoughts when he saw the person standing at his doorstep.

  
Tall and _eyes_.

  
Dear mother help him, he wasn't expecting those eyes. He kind of expected them to be brown like the boy's hair. Boring like his own.

But no. They were green. Green like the fucking trees and damned forests. If the brat decided to show his eyes in his pictures, he wouldn't be ranked so low on the site's list. Screw his prices. He would have any client he wanted at his feet.

Levi included.

 

Surely, he wasn't desperate. And he was a man who was certain of his preferences and sexuality.

 _Sure_ he was.

 

The youth's face looked even more beautiful when his eyes weren't covered. And they were _huge_. He reminded Levi of an owl as he stared down at him. He would never admit that the shock of seeing them left him momentarily breathless.

Levi had to look up to meet those eyes.

Too damn tall.

 

Or maybe not that tall. He was just too damn short.

  
The brunette looked surprised himself, deliberately eyeing the shorter man up and down. Levi wasn't the only one expecting something different, apparently.

 

Levi cleared his throat and gestured for the boy to come in. The younger did so and the raven closed the door behind him. He couldn't help but to stare as the brunette stood there awkwardly, waiting for the older of the two to tell him what he should do next. Levi took notice of the boy's outfit, which was surprisingly simple. Just a plain white hoodie and tight blue jeans. It wasn't unappealing, though. The style suited him. And the pants looked particularly good hugging his long legs.

  
Levi also appreciated the fact that he didn't reek of any intoxicating perfume. Rather, the young man emanated the fresh scent of laundry detergent.

 _So far, so good_.

 

"What's your name, kid ?" The raven finally found it in himself to ask. "Only if you can tell me." He quickly added.

 

The brunette shrugged.

 

"Eren."

 

Levi hummed.

 

"I'm Levi." He didn't know what else to say. Goodness. Since when did he become so awkward ?

 

The younger offered his hand, previously shoved in his hoodie's pocket, for Levi to shake.  
The older man took it and stared into those eyes some more.

 

 _Warm_.

 

"This way." The raven motioned once again for the other to follow him. They headed upstairs and made it to Levi's room.

Eren was still eyeing him expectantly, waiting for the raven-haired man to make a move.  
Levi decided it would be best to proceed like he always did when he hired sex workers and see how it escalates from there. He would let himself go with the flow, then. He would shove any hesitant feelings to the back of his head and let whatever happens, happen.

He beckoned Eren to come closer.

 

"May I check ?" He asked, searching for any signs of reluctance in the boy's face. Fortunately he caught on to what the man meant and nodded.

 

It was something Levi always did. He had pictures and word that everything was in place and to his liking, but he still liked to see for himself. He stepped forward and placed his hands tentatively on Eren's waist, then running them up his arms and cupping his face, feeling the smooth and unblemished skin under his fingers. He let them run through soft chocolate hair and the boy sighed when the raven's hands gently brushed his scalp. This didn't go unnoticed by Levi, and he wondered if maybe it was a sensitive spot of his. Finally, he coaxed Eren's mouth open to inspect his teeth. They were good. Like everything was, thankfully. He had yet too see the other naked, but so far and compared to the pictures, Eren wasn't a disappointment.

  
_Let's see if he's good with the rest_ , Levi thought.

 

Something must have shown in his face because suddenly Eren looped an arm around his neck while his other hand pulled something out of his pocket. He tossed the objects on the bed and Levi turned to see what they were.

A bottle of lubricant and some condoms.

  
Levi turned back to the brunette at the same time the boy was leaning down, closer to him. Their noses bumped.

He was stuck looking into those eyes yet again. He couldn't count how many shades of green were concentrated in those vibrant irises. His gaze shifted from his eyes down to the boy's lips. Eren grinned and there was something to it, like amusement or mischief.

The brunette leaned down again, this time dodging the man's face successfully to whisper into his ear.

 

"I would like to get to work, if you don't mind."

 

Levi couldn't suppress the shiver running down his spine when the young man's breath ghosted over his ear.

 

 _There we go_.

 

He wrapped his arms around the young man's waist, his chin touching the soft fabric of the boy's hoodie. It wouldn't be too long until the piece of clothing disappeared from his sight, he guessed. He wondered if what was hidden beneath it was really just like the pictures responsible for him being so worked up about this whole affair.

It wouldn't take long now. Besides, what were this boy's plans for the extra entertainment he would be paying for ? He couldn't lie and say Eren wasn't charming and that he wasn't interested.

Though he would never admit or let his eagerness show, he was looking forward to find out.

 

He observed and took note of this boy's every movement and action. He was well aware of Eren nuzzling his hair, of his fingers toying absentmindedly with the buzz of his undercut. Of his _sniffing_. He could tell the brunette was trying, and failing, to go unnoticed while he nuzzled and inhaled.

He eyed the boy suspiciously, eyebrow raised in question.

Eren chuckled.

  
Levi found himself looking upwards when the brunette tipped his head back, gaining full access to his throat. Plush lips brushed against it, leaving feather-like kisses in their wake. He then buried his face in the crook of his neck, this time inhaling shamelessly.

  
Levi pressed their bodies closer.

 

"You smell good." Eren mumbled, pulling away to give the raven a big grin. He then placed his hands on the shorter male's shoulders, gently pushing him towards the bed.

 

Levi gasped when the back of his legs hit the mattress and he was forced to sit down on it. Eren stood in front of him, between his parted knees, his fingers hooked around the hem of his hoodie. The raven looked up and found large, green orbs looking straight into his own somber, grey ones. Seductively. He swallowed thickly, his adam's apple bobbing under the boy's attentive gaze.

 

"Let's get started, then."

 

Eren made a show of exposing his abdomen slowly, but not removing the piece of clothing just yet. The raven was tempted to reach out and touch the taut muscles to see if they felt as appetising as they looked. But he was distracted by the brunette popping the button of his jeans open, unzipping and letting them hang low on his hips. A familiar display.

  
There was something new hidden beneath the tight denim. His eyes widened when he recognised the fabric the brunette was wearing, this time being used in a totally different context than it was in the pictures.

  
When Levi had a peek of black lace hugging caramel skin, he knew.

  
He was done for.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to know if you found it any good. Feedback is appreciated. :)


End file.
